Forgotten
by ItaNaruLover
Summary: Sasuke finally returns to Konoha to see his blond again finally after all this time. But when he returns he discovers naruto has become mentally unstable. What will Sasuke do now? Can he fix something thats too broken to be fixed? SasuNaru
1. What the hell have i done?

Me: Okay! I hope you like this new fic im starting! I really wasn't gunna make it but I thought what the hell! Why not?

Naruto: geez why do I have to be here...

Me; cause I get lonely...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto!!

EDITED VERSION

X  
X  
X  
X

The scenery flew by as Sasuke ran atop the branches. Everything flying by in a blur. Sasuke was finally returning home. Home, he wasn't even sure if he could call it that anymore, but he could hope. But you may ask, why? After all these years, what would make him return home? It wasn't because he wanted to live in Konoha, really he could care less. But really, he was returning home to his blond. He could picture the golden locks now, swaying in the light. Oh god how he had missed those spikes. It had been so long since he had seen his blond last and Sasuke was finally going to see him again. Suddenly, Sasuke arrived at Konoha's gates, not realizing he had lost track of time thinking of his so called blond. Sasuke had already calculated what would happen when he finally did find his blond. He would stare wide eyed at him, before tears of joy would run down his cheeks. Then Sasuke, being the oh so lovable seme, would hold his blond in his arms as he wept. But he was oh so wrong.

With a smirk, Sasuke snuck through Konoha's gate, making sure to be wary of the two jounin guarding in the front. Without much effort Sasuke managed to slip pass them as he flew into the shadows. Sasuke snikered in his head,

" _Konoha sure has fallen' _

Once Sasuke was sure the coast was clear he snuck towards the one place he was sure his blond would be. The one place the blond spent more time at then his own home.

At the ramen stand.

Sasuke made it there fairly quickly, remembering the way, and looked into the small bar. But, to his surprise, Naruto was no where to be found.

" Excuse me, um" Sasuke thought for a moment "Ayame?" Sasuke whispered, not wanting to draw attention. Ayame turned quickly smiling, but her smile soon faltered as she saw Sasuke's face.

" Uchiha." she said, her voice laced with venom. Sasuke internally flinched. What happened to the peachy, happy girl that he, barely, knew?

" Ayame, do you by chance, know where Naruto is?" The youngest Uchiha questioned, flicking his bangs out of his eyes, trying to seem uninterested. As soon as Sasuke asked, Ayame's face changed from one of disgust to pain, and sorrow.

" You don't know." It was more of a statement than a question. Sasuke looked at her dumbly. Knew what?

" I..." She paused, gripping the bowl she was cleaning in her hands so hard that her knuckles turned white. " If you really want to know you should go to Tsunade-sama." Ayame said finally before turning away to help another customer.

Sasuke stared at her retreating form for a moment, before taking her advise, and heading off to Tsunade's office full speed.

" Great, now im being sent on a wild goose chase." Sasuke grumbled to himself.

' but what she mean when she said _"you don't know?"_

X  
X  
Sasuke quickly, upon arrival, scaled the Hokage building to avoid the guards at the door. On his way up, he came across a white room. Sasuke looked in briefly. He immediatly noticed there was no color, everything was pure white. The walls, the shades, and even the bed spread was all white. Sasuke cringed slightly, being in a room like that could drive someone mentally insane. Quickly, remembered that he was currently scaling on the walls of Hokage, giving everyone a birds eye view of him. Sasuke quickly began to scale the wall again.

As soon as Sasuke looked away, he failed to notice the door to the white room open, revealing a mop of blond hair, as well as a set of pink.

X

Not much later, Sasuke looked through the window into the Hokage's office, and saw Tsunade sitting at her desk. From the look of her, Sasuke guessed, she hadn't had a good night's sleep in a long time. Her eyes were blood shot, and she had large purple bags under her eyes. Tsunade reached for her bottle of sake and took a nice long chug, the sake slightly scalding her numb throat. The blond kuonchi suddenly heard the window open. Turning quickly, she gaped at what she saw. The famous Uchiha was back, standing right next to her as if he hadn't a care in the world, a smirk tugging at his pale lips.

And it made her mad, no furious. How dare he be so calm, so relaxed. Didn't he have any shame?! Especially after what he had done.

The black haired teen opened his mouth,about to say something, when he felt a hand on his throat, as Tsunade slammed him into the wall. Sasuke cringed as the hand tightened around his air pipe. Damn, he had underestimated her.

" You Bastard. How dare you have the nerve to come back." She growled into Sasuke's face. Her breath thick with the smell of sake.

You should rot in fucking hell after what you've done." Tsunade spoke quietly, every word dripping with venom. Sasuke had expected this, so he remained still, showing no fear as he answered her.

" And just what have I done." Sasuke couldn't help but wince, as the hand around his throat tightened.

" Don't fuck with me Uchiha." Tsunade spat.

" Don't you play damn innocent, after what you've done to him!" Sasuke grabbed Tsunade's wrist as he tried to loosen her grip, failing miserably.

" Him?" Sasuke coughed, struggling to get some air into his lungs.

Tsunade's eyes scrunched, as she glared at the struggling Uchiha.

" So your still going to act stubborn you little bastard!" Sasuke felt her pull him back, before slamming her back into the wall.

" I-I'm not here to – play games w-with you h-ag..." Sasuke gasped, as the hold on his throat tightened. " I-im here to get the dobe."

Tsunade, abruptly, released her grip, and glared at Sasuke with so much utter disgust, he flinched.

" So you really don't know do you." She whispered, not as angrily as before, but more in an exhausted tone.

Sasuke breathed in some much needed air, absent mindedly rubbing his neck, as he shook his head 'no. What was with everybody today, just what didn't he know

Tsunade sighed. " I'll bring you to him." she said turning towards the door. Sasuke followed, as she left the room and walked down the hall.

" Be prepared Uchiha, its not pretty. " Sasuke looked at her back confused, but quickly put his mask on, his face not portraying any emotion. After walking across the building. Tsunade stopped at a white door. Sasuke stared at the door.

' Why did it seem so familiar?'

X

X

Tsunade, sighing as she clasped the handle, and slowly opened the door, revealing the white room Sasuke had seen earlier. Sasuke briefly wondered what Naruto was doing in here. But was dragged from his thoughts as he caught a glimpse of blond hair. Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction at the sight of Naruto, on the bed looking out the window, unmoving. He looked angelic as the light from the window flowed into the room, making Naruto's blond hair glow and reflect against his now pale skin. Naruto wore a white hospital outfit, that blended into the walls. Sasuke vuegly wondered if Naruto had gotten hurt training, but lost his track of tought as he looked over the scene once more. It seemed so surreal, so breakable.

Suddenly, Sasuke smirked as he walked closer to Naruto. Ready for his fantasy to come true.

" Oi, dobe." Sasuke waited a moment, but there was only silence.

" Oi, Dobe!" He said this time a little louder. But still Naruto did not move as he continued to look out the small window. Sasuke growled as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder,

" OI DOBE!" Tsunade watched sadly as Naruto turned his head to fully face Sasuke. The uchiha gasped, his hands shaking lightly. Naruto's once bright blue eyes were now a dull gray. An empty void, showing nothing, as if there was nothing.

"Dobe?" Sasuke whispered. What had happened to Naruto? What happened to his innocent eyes? The eyes he had dreamed of.

Naruto watched Sasuke in slight wonder. This person was strange to him. Unlike the many others who he had scene. Naruto was mostly fascinated with this man's hair. It was an odd shape and stuck up in an odd fashion.

" Naruto?" Sasuke asked gently, Naruto made no move as he continued to look at Sasuke with his big dead eyes.

" Naruto? Naruto?" Sasuke began to panic. " Naruto?! Tsunade whats wrong with him!" The black haired teen said, an edge of hysteria in his voice, as turning to glare at the older women.

Tsunade sighed holding in tears she knew would fall any second now.

" Do you remember that battle you and Naruto had, when you had met up in the valley of the end for a second time." Sasuke nodded, remembering how at the last minute Naruto stopped his attack, and pulled back his hand, not wishing to hurt Sasuke to such an extent. Sasuke still remembered the regret and betrayal in those once blue porcelain eyes. Unfortunately at the time, Sasuke had locked up all of his emotions, to get revenge on his older brother, and showed no mercy as he slammed his new chidori through Naruto's stomach, sending Naruto flying back into the mountain. The black haired teen winced as her remembered all the blood, there had been so much blood.

" When you had hit him with your chidori, he got slammed into the mountain, correct?" Sasuke nodded again, his black bangs falling into his eyes, he didn't bother to move them.

" When his head impacted against the wall it caused severe brain damage." Tsunade hicupped as a few stray tears slid down her cheeks.

" What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, not ready for what came next. " What do you mean?! Tell me!"

" He's partially brain dead Sasuke." Sasuke froze, it couldn't be. This couldn't be real. This couldn't have happened, not to Naruto, not to his blond, his only friend, his love.

" Your lying." He whispered, it had to be a lie! It just had to!

" Sasuke im sorry, but he doesn't remember anything. He can function properly, though he can't walk, talk or eat on his own. He can't understand anything your saying. He has become unfit to be a ninja. He'll never be able to become Hokage." And with that Tsunade began to cry, clear tears streaking down her cheeks.

Sasuke couldn't breath, caught by the sudden lump in his throat. Naruto, the number one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja, his Naruto, his sunshine, his angel. Was gone. Naruto didn't know who he was. And it was all his fault.

Amidst everything Sasuke suddenly felt a hand weave through the hair on the back of his head. Turning slowly, as if in a trance, Sasuke came face to face with Naruto. The blond continued to weave his hand through the back of Sasuke's hair. Slowly Naruto's hand trailed from the back from his head, to his face. Naruto's hand was placed on Sasuke's cheek. His big eyes not showing any form of understanding.

Sasuke leaned into the warmth of Naruto's hand as tears began to slide down his cheeks.

Naruto watched in fascination. What was this strange thing in his hand, it was cool, and wet. Naruto went to pull his hand back, but was suddenly was pulled into the man's chest.. His arms were around him, holding him tightly. Naruto fell limp in Sasuke's arms. Not understanding what was going on.

Something warm trickled down the blond's neck, as Sasuke began to shake, his sobs shaking his entire frame. S

" Naruto! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sasuke bawled into the crook of Naruto's neck. The blond remained impassive as Sasuke continued to slur out apologies.

"I'm so very sorry."

Tsunade watched as Sasuke cried, as he held Naruto. Tsunade felt a tinge of guilt. She had wanted to hurt Sasuke for what he had done. And now he was hurting, a pain beyond any physical pain. Tsunade had gotten her wish, but had it really been so wonderful to hurt Sasuke, to make him feel the pain, that has haunted her counsious. Tsunade at that moment felt as close to Sasuke as she'd ever felt, and immediately felt guilty for showing Naruto to Sasuke. She truly understood his pain, so now she supposed, she could call them even, for now.

The youngest Uchiha clutched Naruto, he couldn't believe he had done this. He had destroyed Naruto, his way of life, his dream.

" Oh fuck what have I done." Naruto just laid there unmoving as Sasuke held him. Waiting for the black haired man to release him. Slowly, turning his head slightly Naruto looked out the window.

The sky was dark, and little drops of water began to fall, making there way to the ground.

" So, sorry, I-i'm so sorry."

Sasuke cried, and cried, and the worst part was Naruto couldn't even understand him.

X

X  
X

Me: Well this was kind of something that came to me last minute... so I hope you enjoyed!

_Please tell me if you think I should continue!_


	2. jello

Me: thanks to the wonderful comments from --

fantasyfan15

Inu-bitch

xNeTsUx

Bloodyhacker19

UchihaTraitor

Light side of Chaos

dragonfire04

Kabuto-pants

Me: I have decided to continue this story! YAY!! oh and the whole part with the second battle was made up by me.. so its not a spoiler no worries!

Naruto: great you have friends...can I leave now?

Me: No! I need you for comic relief!

Naruto:...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto... if I did my name would be on all the books.. and DVD's and magazines... and other stuffs..

X  
X  
X  
X

Light flowed in through the small window, into the white room. Obsidian eyes flickered open, still puffy and a little red from the other day.

' the other day..' Sasuke thought sadly. Sasuke looked around and realized he had been tucked into Naruto's bed.

'Tsunade must have put me here after I fell asleep' Turning his head Sasuke found Naruto sitting up next to him, staring out the window.

" Naruto?" Sasuke said, hoping that Naruto would turn around and flash him that foxy smile he loved so much. But he never did. Naruto just continued to stare out the window. Sasuke sighed sadly, as he sat up.

There was a knock at the door, before a nurse came in. She smiled sweetly as she came in with a tray of food.

" Naru honey your foods here." She chirped, even though she knew Naruto wouldn't acknowledge her presence.

" Oh and I've also brought some for you Uchiha san." She added formally, but Sasuke could still here a tinge of anger in her voice. No doubt for what he had done to Naruto.

Hell Sasuke was furious with himself for what he did. Naruto had pushed his dream aside and chased after Sasuke relentlessly, shortening his own life every time he had gone 4 tails. Naruto had given his everything to save Sasuke from himself and in return Sasuke did this. Destroyed his thoughts, dreams and goal. Destroyed his life, the sunshine of Konoha. Sasuke had killed it. And without a second thought.

' of all the times I deserve to be called a bastard, you can't even speak.' Sasuke thought sadly.

Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts as the nurse pulled a chair up next to the bed.

" Naru honey." She said, as she gently shook his shoulder, gaining his attention. Naruto turned his head to look at her.

" It's me Naru honey auntie Kana. Do you remember?" Naruto looked at her and blinked a few times before nodding slightly.

" Good job! I'm so proud of you!" Kana chirped as she put the tray of food on her lap. She grabbed the spoon and scooped up some jell-O.

" Say ahh." She said opening her mouth, as a demonstration. Naruto just sat there, watching her. She frowned slightly, before pushing the spoon up to his mouth gently. Naruto opened his mouth slightly, as Kana pushed the spoon into his mouth. Naruto instinctively chewed a little before swallowing.

Sasuke watched sadly as Kana fed Naruto.

" Okay Naru honey how about you try by yourself now kay? " Kana asked before putting the spoon in Naruto's hand. Naruto looked at it curiously before lifting it and dunking it into the jell-O.

" Okay Naru honey you can so it! Just like you tried to do yesterday." Kana encouraged. Naruto lifted the spoon shakily and went to bring it up to his mouth, but failed as the jell-O fell onto the bed.

" It's okay Naru try again." Kana said, as Naruto tried again. But for a second time the jell-O fell onto the bed.

Sasuke stared, Naruto couldn't even feed himself. Sasuke felt as if he was going to breakdown again. Sasuke watched as Naruto tried a third time. But no luck. Naruto's eyebrows creased in agitation.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, before shoving the spoon into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked at the spoon, before facing Naruto again. Sasuke raised a brow, as if saying 'and you want me to what?'

" I think he wants you to feed him." Kana said, slightly shocked.

" It's actually kind of strange that he's asking you to feed him. Usually he only lets me or Sakura san feed him." Kana said, slightly jealous, but also happy because of how Naruto was beginning to socialize.

Sasuke nodded, before scooping up some jell-O and bringing the spoon up to Naruto's mouth. Naruto opened eagerly as Sasuke pushed the spoon into his mouth.

X  
X

Sasuke continued to feed Naruto until there was only one spoonful left in the bowl. Sasuke went to go scoop it up, before a pale hand was placed on his. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. Who was currently trying to take the spoon from Sasuke. Once Sasuke figured out what Naruto was doing, he let go of the spoon. Naruto picked up the spoon and pushed it into the bowl, successfully scooping up the last bit of jell-O. Naruto lifted the spoon shakily and guided it slowly to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke looked at the spoon which was currently being pushed up to his mouth before looking at Naruto. Naruto's eyebrows were creased in aggravation again, as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Realization hit Sasuke as he opened his mouth, allowing the spoon to enter. After the jell-o was successfully placed in Sasuke's mouth Naruto pulled the spoon back and dropped it.

" Naru you did it!" Kana cheered happily.

The side of Naruto's mouth twitched slightly.

" Come on Naru honey! You can do it smile like this." Kana said, as she gave him a sweet smile.

Naruto tried again, but only the corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

" Uchiha san show him." Kana asked suddenly. Naruto turned his attention to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto, before smiling gently. Naruto watched curiously as both corners of his mouth twitched. Naruto lowered his head, his bangs covering his face, before he brought his head up again, but this time with a smile. It was lopsided, and slightly awkward, but all the same to Sasuke. It was still as beautiful as he remembered.

Kana jumped up smiling, before running out of the room and returning a few minutes later with Sakura and Tsunade.

" Look! Look! He smiled, he really smiled.!" Kana announced proudly. Sakura and Tsunade turned their attention to Naruto, who looked just as he always did. Impassive and confused.

" C'mon Naru! You can do it! Sasuke show him how again!" Kana cheered forgetting her formalities.

Sasuke turned to face Naruto again, and smiled. Naruto's lips twitched again, before he gave another lopsided smile. Sakura gasped, before running up to Naruto and pulling him into an embrace.

" You have no idea how long I've waited to see you smile." She sighed happily. Tsunade was quite, but a big grin was spread across her face.

After Sakura had let go Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's face had become confused and impassive again, but at least he had smiled. And that was enough to give Sasuke hope.

" Tsunade." Sasuke said, bringing Tsunade from her thoughts.

" Yes?" She asked

" I want to bring Naruto home with me. " Sasuke said, slightly desperate.

" Sasuke, I'm afraid you can't do that. Naruto needs care 24/7. He can't eat, sleep or even bathe on his own." Tsunade sighed

" But I can take care of him! I'll do whatever it takes!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto watched in curiosity. It was loud, Naruto was unused to loud noises, like the ones this man was making.

" Sasuke Naruto's like a small infant, he needs to be taken care of and watched every second." Tsunade explained.

" So! I'll do it! I'll watch him and feed him and put him to sleep at night and even bathe him if that's what it takes!" Sasuke yelled again.

" Please." Sasuke whispered, his head fell and his bangs covered his eyes.

" Please, just give me a chance." Sasuke whispered as he began to shake slightly.

" Just give me a chance, I'll take care of him. I'll do anything it takes. But please don't leave him in this white room alone. I -i don't want him to suffer any more." by this point Tsunade had figured out Sasuke was crying, even though he was trying to hide it. Tsunade sighed.

" Okay, I'll let you but I'll have someone check on you 2 on a daily basis. Sasuke wiped his eyes with his sleeve, before looking up at Tsunade.

" Thank you." Sasuke whispered almost inaudibly, but Tsunade had just managed to catch it.

" No problem Gaki." and with that it the deal was set. Naruto tilted his head in confusion, before turning his head and looking out the window. Unlike yesterday the sky was blue, and small white things were streaked across the sky.

X  
X  
X

The next day after gathering up Naruto's few possessions, Sasuke, Naruto and Tsunade headed for the Uchiha compound. After all these years Sasuke figured the place would be a dump and covered in cobwebs, but to his suprize it was spotless. But before Sasuke could ask Tsunade she answered,

" Naruto did it." Sasuke looked at her before she explained.

" Naruto cleaned your house every weekend you were gone, so after the incident I've hired some Genin to do it. I thought it would make Naruto happy."

Sasuke looked over to Naruto, who at the moment was scanning the room. Naruto felt as if he had been there before, it seemed...familiar?

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and laced their fingers together.

" Thank you Naruto." Naruto stared at Sasuke and then at they're hands. This was strange to him, why was this person holding his hand like this.

X  
X

After Tsunade and Sasuke finished putting away Naruto's stuff and discussed the living arrangements, and Naruto's schedule, Tsunade left after giving Naruto a peck on the cheek. Sasuke sat next to Naruto on the leather couch, and put his arm around Naruto's shoulder. After grabbing the remote Sasuke put on the big screen TV. ( yes Ninjas have TVs)

Naruto stared with big eyes. Before standing up and shakily walking over to the TV. Naruto lifted a hand and touched the screen. He tried to touch the cat on the TV, but all he felt was a smooth cold surface. Naruto watched the screen as a girl ran through the hall, breathing heavily. Naruto watched curiously. What was she doing?

The girl opened one of the doors and shut it quietly before hiding under the bed. She was shaking as she laid, there. Another figure slowly entered the room with something shiny and large. Naruto looked at it and noticed it had something red and wet all over it. After the man came in so did the cat. It walked over to the bed and meowed. The Girls eyes widened in fear as she tried to signal the cat to leave. But it just sat there and meowed.

Suddenly on the TV a girl screamed, scaring Naruto, making him fall over in the process. Naruto hit the ground hard, and began to shake in fear. Tears began to gather in the corners of his eyes, as he watched the man hit the girl with the big shiny thing. The girl screamed in pain as the man slit her wrists, then her stomach. Red stuff splattered everywhere. It seemed so familiar, Naruto's breathing became labored as he watched the scene. It seemed so familiar, but when he tried to remember his chest clenched painfully. Tears began to streak down Naruto's cheeks. Suddenly the screen turned black.

Sasuke instantly ran up to Naruto after shutting off the TV and pulled him into a warm embrace.

" Shh, shh it's ok. It was just the TV. Its ok." Sasuke soothed, stroking Naruto's hair in a calming motion. Naruto nuzzled his face into the crook of Sasuke's neck as more tears fell down his cheeks. Naruto idly wondered what this wet stuff on his cheeks were, but those thoughts were pushed away as he continued to cry silently into the crook of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke began to rub comforting circles on his back.

Naruto stopped shaking after a few minutes, and laid limp in Sasuke's arms. One of his hands clutching Sasuke's shirt.

" Shh it's ok. How about I put something more relaxing on Ne?" Sasuke asked, when he got no answer as usual, he took it as a yes and picked Naruto up bridal style, before placing him on the couch. Sasuke sat down and laid Naruto's head on his lap, as he picked up the remote, and turned on the TV. Sasuke put on Ice Age, which seemed to calm Naruto.

Sasuke played idly with Naruto's bangs as Naruto watched the movie. Sasuke sighed. He didn't remember putting in the horror channel before he left, so it must have been Naruto. Tsunade did say he had come here every weekend before the_ incident_. Sasuke looked down at Naruto sadly. Naruto must have spent a lot of his time here. Sasuke felt his heart sting painfully, thinking of how Naruto must have stayed here alone, most likely thinking of him. Sasuke looked down at Naruto again, but this time he gave Naruto a peck on the cheek.

" Come back to me dobe." Sasuke begged, " Please come back to me."

Naruto hardly noticed as the man kissed his cheek, at the moment he was to intrigued by the big fuzzy animal and the little fuzzy animal with the sharp claws. And what intrigued him the most was the small baby they where holding. It was small, and acted strange. Unlike the people he had met. Naruto began to idly wonder what happened to the lady. Why was she in the river? Was she going for a swim like the lady with the pink hair form the white room had said once before. She had visited him daily, but he couldn't understand why she always had wet stuff on her cheeks. Naruto quickly dismissed it as he continued to watch the screen.

Sasuke sighed sadly when he got no response, and sat back up. As he began to play with Naruto's hair again. Both sat there in a comfortable silence for the rest of the movie.

X  
X

Towards the end of the movie, Sasuke noticed that Naruto's breathing had deepened. Sasuke bent over to check if Naruto was sleeping. And smiled when he saw a small trail of drool on the side of Naruto's mouth. Somethings really never change. Sasuke turned the TV off, before getting up and picking Naruto up bridal style. He brought Naruto to his room and pulled down the black silk covers. Sasuke laid Naruto on the bed and pulled the cover over the small form. After Naruto was safely tucked in, Sasuke put on his Uchiha emblem pajama's and laid next to Naruto. Sasuke gave Naruto's forehead a soft kiss, before putting his arm around Naruto's waist. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and nuzzled his face into the back of Naruto's neck, before falling into a warm, blissful sleep.

X  
X

" _SASUKE!! " Naruto yelled as he began to gather his last bit of chakra for his odon rasengan. The chakra began to turn purple, due to the chakra leaking out from the seal. _

" _Naruto this is where it ends!" Sasuke yelled as he gathered black chakra for his favorite technique, chidori. _

" _Why Naruto?! Why do you insist on following me?! Its pointless! Just like that stupid dream of yours!" Sasuke yelled over the roar of the water fall. A look of pain passed through Naruto's eyes as his rasengan formed _

_Naruto sighed sadly before yelling, _

" _It's because I L-!" _

Sasuke shot up, breathing heavily as memories of that day began to come back. He looked over at Naruto to find that he was still sleeping. Sasuke felt guilt run through him. Sasuke wished he could take back what he said next that day. The images were crystal clear in his mind. He remembered the blood. There was so much blood. He remembered how the life in Naruto's eyes faded as his spirit broke. Anything but that, Sasuke could have said anything besides that.

Revenge seemed pointless now that he compared it to Naruto's life. Just why hadn't he seen it before, if he had then maybe it wouldn't be like this. Maybe Naruto would have been okay...

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX

Me: well I hoped you liked it. I just got grounded so I ran to the computer and wrote this really fast. So I hope you liked it and next time I would like to make the chapter longer.

Naruto: Now for a spoiler for the next chapter.!

_**Its Sasuke's first day living with Naruto. It should be a piece of cake right? Wrong, Naruto is constantly going through things and causing trouble. Will Sasuke be able to handle Naruto's new found curiosity. how will Sasuke cope with this new Naruto?**_


	3. day 1

Me: shhh....my mom doesn't know im on right now.. I snuck to the computer to write this chapter.... so hopefully im not caught..

Itachi: you know it would be so much easier if you just killed her...

Me: when did you get here?

Itachi: I came over from your other fanfictions to come look over this one..

Me: well...it sasunaru so..

Itachi: WHAT!! for the love of god whats wrong with you!! Naruto is mine!!

Me: damn possessive Uchihas..

Naruto: tell me about it..

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything! Cause if I did.. well I would be rich.. but alas I am not...sadly..

X  
X  
X

Sasuke's cobalt eyes fluttered open, as the sun hit his pale eye lids. He blinked a few timed, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes, before rubbing his eyes childishly and sitting up. To say the least Sasuke was not a morning person, meaning it had to at least be about 10. Sighing, the raven haired teen stretched his numb limbs, before letting out a content sigh as he relaxed.

Sasuke sat there for a moment, the first thing that came to his mind was to watch as Naruto slept. Absentmindedly, Sasuke groped the space next to him, expecting to find a little blond kitsune. But when he looked beside him there was no Naruto, Sasuke immediately panicked. He quickly shot up and ran out of his room, tripping slightly, as he dashed out the door. Catching his footing quickly, Sasuke ran through the den, and then the kitchen, before proceeding to the rooms. It was then that Sasuke froze. That door, no Naruto couldn't have, wouldn't have. Sasuke quickly prayed, before walking up to the black door.

' His room' Sasuke thought, with distaste. Just as Sasuke was about to knock on the door, he heard a small whimpering noise coming from down the hall. Quickly, he shot off to wear the noise was loudest, silently thanking kami that Naruto had not been in 'his' room.

' Damn dobe! Where could he have gone so fricking early!'Sasuke ran over to the bathroom, where the whimpering was the loudest, and flung the door open.

...only to be greeted by a mop of blond hair, and big blue eyes. Which immediately calmed Sasuke's nerves.

The youngest Uchiha sighed, before looking over Naruto again, but upon further inspection, noticed that Naruto was holding, and _eating _something.

" Naruto what are you eating?" Naruto ignored him as he continued to suck and nibble at whatever he was eating. Sasuke quickly ran over and pried a small tube from Naruto's hand. Naruto made an agitated face as he raised his hands towards the tube. He opened and closed his hands as if saying 'give me give me!'

Sasuke shook his head 'no' as he looked over at the tube. His eyes widened as he read the label.

LUBE

Dirty thoughts of a flustered, aroused Naruto whithering under him, screaming his name began to cloud Sasuke's mind.

" God dammit Naruto! You shouldn't eat this!" Sasuke sighed as he shoved what was left of it in the draw. But who could blame Naruto....it was strawberry flavored.( A/N- Do they even have stuff like that?)

As soon Sasuke closed the draw, Naruto crawled over and began to pry the draw open again.

" No Naruto Bad!" Sasuke scolded as he put his hands under Naruto's arms, pulling him away from the dresser. Naruto flailed his arms, trying to wriggle out of Sasuke's grasp, but to no avail.

Sasuke lifted Naruto up over his shoulder, with a huff and walked out of the room. Slowly the raven walked into the living room, trying desperately to keep his grip on the flailing kitsune. Once he made it to the couch, he propped Naruto down onto the black leather surface. Naruto began to struggle out of Sasuke's grasp.

" Naruto stop, calm down!" Sasuke hissed, but Naruto ignored him as he continued to struggle. Quickly Sasuke grabbed the remote and put on the T.V.

" Look Naruto" Sasuke said pointing to the TV.

" Its ummm... " the dark haired ninja thought for a moment.

' Damn what did mom call it?.. The movie with the dancing broad and seven midgets... um.'

"I think its called Snow White"Sasuke finally managed to sigh. Naruto ignored the youngest Uchiha as he kept struggling, his eyes clampt shut.

' Damn thats right he doesn't understand me.' Sasuke thought sadly. With a sigh Sasuke raised the volume, effectively capturing Naruto's attention. Big blue eyes opened and blinked, before effectively getting glued to the T.V. As Naruto became entranced by the T.V Sasuke stood up, and gave Naruto a peck on the forehead, which went unnoticed. After pulling away the raven headed for the kitchen to make breakfast. He turned and took one last look at his little kitsune before leaving the den.

Upon entering the kitchen, Sasuke instinctively grabbed his mothers apron, which was white and black checkered. Sasuke pulled the strap over his head, before tying the two strings on the side, in the back.

Quickly, Sasuke walked up to the fridge and opened the door. He looked over what he had carefully before pulling out a few ingredients and placing them carefully on his granite counter. With one last look over the contents of the fridge, Sasuke shut the door and grabbed some bowls from the cabinets. Sasuke began to pour in the ingredients and then began to crack the eggs.

Soon Sasuke was stirring the batter, his thoughts wandering.

' Naruto..'

X  
X

~ FLASH BACK~

_13 year old Sasuke leaned on the side of the railing, his expression, unreadable. As he waited for his team to arrive. Of course being the punctual, prodigy he was, he was on time. However, as usual, the rest of his team was late. Naruto and Sakura had become dependent on Kakashi's lateness and came a hour or so later than Sasuke, and Kakashi, well he was a whole different story._

_With a sigh, Sasuke lowered his mask momentarily, his face slowly contorting into a look of exhaustion and nausea. For the past few days Sasuke had been feeling nauseated and dizzy. And the heat, unfortunately, was only helping to make it worse. With a groan, Sasuke, swayed slightly as he gripped the railing tightly with his right hand, his left on his forehead, in a desperate attempt to stop the world from spinning._

_" Hey! Sasuke!" Sasuke attempted to lift his head, to see who was calling him. _

_When he looked up all he saw was an orange, and yellow blur. _

_" Hey? Teme, you all right? You seem a little paler than usual."_

_Sasuke looked at the blur again, before smirking. Only one person called him teme._

_" Hn. Dob-" But before he could finish his sentence, Sasuke fell forward, the world blacking out. _

_X  
X_

_Obsidian eyes, fluttered as Sasuke felt something cool being pressed against his head. Sighing absentmindedly at the feeling, Sasuke looked around, his vision still blurred. As Sasuke went to sit up, a shot of pain went through his chest, causing him to fly back against the bed._

" _Stupid, You just fell a sleep a little while ago." a voice rang, calming Sasuke._

" _N-naruto?" Sasuke managed to cough out, his voice horse._

" _Shh." Sasuke felt something weigh down on the bed as a hand weaved through his hair. _

_" Yeah, it's me, but don't you worry your pretty little head about it and get some sleep. You gave me quite a scare earlier." Naruto whispered, his voice hushed. Sasuke nodded, ignoring how motherly Naruto sounded, as the blond continued to weave his tan hand through his raven black hair. The motion calmed Sasuke, as his body limped. Soon that same tan hand was over his forehead._

_" Hm, your still warm." Naruto whispered, as he stood and pulled up Sasuke into a sitting position._

_Sasuke just watched curiously, his mind on the edge of consciousness. Naruto slowly removed Sasuke's shirt, as Sasuke absentmindedly lifted his arms with all the strength he could muster. As soon as Sasuke's shirt was off, a gust of hair hit the raven haired genin, causing him to sigh, and his eyes to flutter closed. Next Naruto slipped off his pants leaving Sasuke in only his white silk boxers.( A/N- they always have to be silk...) Sasuke could feel himself moan as the cool air hit his bare torso. _

_"That feel better?" the blond haired teen asked, grabbing a small rag and dipping it in a small bowl of water on the side counter next to the bed._

_Sasuke nodded slightly, as Naruto placed the cool rag on his fevered head. _

" _I'll be back in a minute ok?" Naruto sighed, as he stood off the bed, causing it to creak. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Naruto added with a wink, as he walked out._

_Sasuke, being to tired to scowl, laid his head down on the pillow at the head of the bed. Slowly but surely, his breathing evened out and deepened, signaling he had fallen to sleep once more._

_X  
X_

_"Sasuke?" The raven haired boy, roused slightly at the sound of his name._

"_Sasuke you lazy bastard wake up." Someone called, nudging his shoulder._

_Sasuke groaned defiantly, as he opened his eyes slightly. Only to find Naruto sitting on his bed, tray in hand. On the tray seemed to be a bowl of soup, a glass of 7-up and freshly cut tomato. _

_Upon closer inspection Sasuke realized that that was his tray and bowl. Now that Sasuke thought about it, he was in his bed, in his house. That confused him for a moment. Why would Naruto bring him back to the Uchiha house? Couldn't the dobe have brought Sasuke to his house?_

_"Oi, Oi I'm not going to hold this tray forever teme!" Sasuke's eye twitched as he turned to glare at Naruto, but ended up pouting due to his lack of energy._

_Naruto silently snickered, as he nudged Sasuke again._

"_C'mon teme sit up." Naruto chastised, causing Sasuke to pout once more as he sat up._

_A groan passed Sasuke's lips as a wave of dizziness. Damn did it suck to be sick. As soon as the dizziness calmed slightly Sasuke raised a pale hand to grab the tray from Naruto, only to have it quickly moved from his reach._

" _Oh no, no, no. I'm not taking the chance of you spilling hot soup all over yourself or anything else for that matter." Naruto teased, wiggling his index finger as if to prove his point._

_" Hn, I'm not a klutz like you dobe, I can take care of myself." Sasuke insisted, ignoring Naruto's feeble glare._

" _Too bad teme, I'm in charge while your sick. And what I say goes." And with that, Naruto grabbed the silver spoon next to the bowl he brought and scooped up some soup. _

_Sasuke to weak to argue turned his head away, a small blush from the fever, plastered on his face._

_" At least it's not ramen." Naruto giggled at that, before scooping up the soup and brining the shiny utensil to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke opened his mouth slightly just enough to let the spoon slide in and pour some hot soup into his mouth. After removing the spoon Sasuke swallowed, the chicken soup scalding his throat slightly it made it's way down his throat. Sasuke coughed slightly from it, but afterwards lightly added,_

_" It's too hot." Naruto pouted, ready to make a come back, but stopped when he remembered Sasuke was sick and needed his care. With a final pout Naruto scooped up some more soup, and lifted it to his lips gently, before puckering his lips and blowing on it gently, and lifting it back to Sasuke's mouth._

_Sasuke eagerly took it into his mouth, sighing contently._

" _Better?"_

" _Much better." _

_This went on until the bowl was empty. Naruto feeding Sasuke and cooling the soup, while Sasuke sat there and watched avidly. Loving the way Naruto puckered his rosy lips, and the way Naruto smiled when he took the spoon into his mouth._

_A small smirk played on Sasuke's lips as he commented,_

_" Maybe I should get sick more often, it's nice having a maid." Sasuke smirk grew when Naruto pouted and shot back._

" _No way in hell I'd be your maid teme! But i'm pretty sure Sakura would love to." Naruto teased, leaning towards Sasuke, smirking when Sasuke shuddered slightly in disgust._

_" Hn, well she wouldn't look nearly as good as you in one of those skimpy outfits." Suddenly Sasuke's eyes widened, his hands twitching at his side._

_'Where the hell did that come from?!'_

_Naruto blushed, his cheeks turning a rosy color.  
"Wha-?" _

" _Dobe, I'm thirst pass the 7-up" Sasuke interrupted, reaching for the glass. Absentmindedly nodding, Naruto passed Sasuke the glass, which Sasuke took graciously. _

_" Hn, thanks." and with that Sasuke lifted the glass, drinking the entire thing in one sip. The cool liquid made Sasuke shudder._

"_I'll be back in a minute ok Sasuke?" Naruto said quickly, shoving the tray onto Sasuke's lap, and running out of the room, before Sasuke could answer him._

_Sasuke tilted his head in confusion before grabbing one of the slices of tomato Naruto had left him. Some times it was better to leave things alone._

_X  
X_

A smile graced Sasuke's pale lips at the memory, If only there was a way to reverse time. Suddenly a large smashing sound caught Sasuke's attention. Quickly dropping the bowl of batter on the table, Sasuke ran into the living room.

Only to see....

The remains of what used to be his living room.

Sasuke felt his mouth drop as he looked over the room. All the plants were knocked over, the dirt spread across the floor, the couch was flipped over, three of the large vases were shattered across the floor and there in the middle of it, was Naruto watching TV as if nothing had happened.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch.

" Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

" What the hell did you do?" Naruto just watched the TV, his hands unconsciously twitching at his sides. Sighing Sasuke walked up to Naruto, careful to avoid the remains of his once beloved glass vases, before tapping the oblivious blond on the shoulder. Said teen finally looked away from the screen, only to look into Sasuke's blazing cobalt eyes. Naruto's eyes widened slightly in fear, before he pulled back a little trying to make himself seem smaller so Sasuke would go away.

Sasuke noticed this and took a deep breath.

' He's only a kid.' Sasuke's inner angel chided, ' Well sort of.'

Finally after seeking advise from his inner self, Sasuke opened his eyes, before kneeling to eye level with Naruto.

" No, bad" Sasuke said, wagging his pointer finger, before pointing to the mess.

" Bad Naruto, you do not break Sasuke's stuff." Naruto just looked at Sasuke confused with his big blue eyes. Sasuke sighed,

" No, no, Naruto look." The raven haired teen grabbed the smaller boys chin and turned it to look at the mess, before pulling Naruto's face back to look at him.

" No making messes, bad." Naruto looked at Sasuke once more, before his gaze lowered, his eyes filled with regret.

Sasuke smiled.

Naruto understood, that was a step forward. Maybe he could handle this yet.

" Okay now you have to wait in the kitchen." The dark haired ninja chided, reaching to lift Naruto. The blond just looked up at him with his big blue eyes, though they were glassy, as if a thin film was plastered over them. Ignoring the utterly adorable way Naruto looked at him, Sasuke lifted the blond boy, his pale hands pulling Naruto up from his under arms, before letting out an 'umph', when he finally had a good grip on Naruto. Naruto giggled as his hands clasped into Sasuke's shirt, his face nuzzled into the black haired teens neck.

" God Naruto, you may have the mind of a 2 year old, but you sure don't weigh as much as one, damn your heavy." Sasuke grunted, holding onto Naruto.

The black haired teen let out a small gasp, when he felt a pearly pair of teeth nip at his collar, as if warning him to shut up.

He looked down at Naruto glaring, but the small teen ignored him nuzzling his face into Sasuke's neck. With a sigh, Sasuke headed for a kitchen, before placing Naruto down on one of the pillows by the oriental table. Naruto let out an oomph, before making a whimpering noise as he saw Sasuke poor the batter into the pan. As if reading his mind Sasuke said,

" Ramen doesn't count as breakfast," Naruto pouted, as if he understood what Sasuke said before turning his attention to the flowers in the middle of the table. There was a swirl pattern in the middle of each, Naruto began to remember something with a similar shape. The thought of it made his mouth water. Without any thought, Naruto grabbed the vase, before pouring out the contents of it onto the table. All the flowers fell out with a sploosh, as they landed on the table, along with the water from the vase. Sasuke, who was busy cooking, took no notice of it, as he began to flip the pancakes on the pan.

Quickly, Naruto grabbed one of the flowers in his fist, by the head, and lifted it close to his face. He looked down at it, as he released his grip. It was smooshed, but still had that swirling pattern. Slowly, Naruto brought up his hand, and shoved the flower into his mouth.

The blond haired teen chewed slowly at first, before swallowing. It didn't taste quite how he had pictured it. But he didn't mind, to be honest, he was too hungry to care.

With a content sigh, Sasuke grabbed the plate of pancakes he had made, and the carton of milk. He went to place them on the table when he noticed something.

Weren't there flowers there before? Sasuke's gaze slowly fixated on the blond at the end of the table.

Naruto just looked up at him, his big blue eyes looking at him questioningly, as he absentmindedly went to wipe the evidence off is face. Sasuke felt himself sweat drop.

" Naruto, please tell me you didn't eat the flowers." As if what Sasuke had said was funny, Naruto began to giggle, his smile flashing his pearly white teeth, which happened to be covered in bits of flowers.

The dark haired ninja sighed, as he looked behind Naruto where the glass vase was shattered across the floor.

" You did this on purpose didn't you?" Naruto just looked up at him, with his big blue eyes, as if saying

' Did what?' Sasuke felt his hand twitch at his side, before he laid down the plate of pancakes, and went to go get a broom.

After successfully getting a broom out of the closet, Sasuke went back to the kitchen only to come face to face with an empty plate of pancakes.

" Naruto?" Said boy just sat there. With a growl Sasuke grabbed the small kisune's chin, and instantly noticed a trial of crumbs all over the boys face.

" Naruto you do realize that some of those were for me right?" The blond haired teen turned his gaze away innocently.

With a sigh Sasuke stood up,

' At least he ate them,' Then with a plop, Sasuke felt something sticky and warm on his head. Lifting the object off his head, Sasuke came face to face with a syrup covered pancake.

".Hell?" Sasuke looked up only to see at least half of the pancakes he made stuck to the ceiling. Sasuke could feel his temper flare.

' Calm down!' Sasuke's inner angel chided. ' It's not his fault! Honestly it's yours..' Sasuke couldn't help but agree with himself.( a/n- o_o) Taking deep breaths Sasuke went to go tell Naruto it what he did was bad, when he noticed something.

There was new glass shattered across the floor. Kneeling down Sasuke picked up a large piece of whatever it had been and read off it.

' Mommy's little boy.'

That was the last straw. That mug had been one of the last gifts his mother had given him before her death. Sasuke shot up angrily, smashing what was left of the mug onto the floor causing it to shatter. Sasuke didn't care when a piece flung and embedded itself into Naruto's cheek, causing the confused boy to start crying;Which only helped to make Sasuke madder.

Without a second thought Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar, pulling him up roughly.

" You Fucking idiot!" Naruto began struggle as it got hard to breath due to the grip Sasuke had on his shirt. Flashes of similar images began to pass through his eyes.

It was him, except shorter, and with an orange jumpsuit, he was clutching at what seemed to be a smaller version of Sasuke's hands. They were above a waterfall. Sasuke was saying something. Everything was so fuzzy. Then he was smashed in the face and flung over the waterfall. Into the cold water. It was hard to breath. He was choking. He needed air...

" Your more fucking trouble than your worth! Do you have any idea how useless you are!" Sasuke was seeing red, nothing else. He couldn't see the small teen shaking, and hyperventilating in his grasp. He couldn't see how wide his eyes were or how scared he was.

After another minute or so of yelling and clutching at the smaller teens throat, Sasuke began to calm down. His breathing ragged, and his throat sore. When he finally came to, a scream pierced through the mansion. But it wasn't his own, but it was from Naruto the boy that was currently hyperventilating on the floor, his face blue, eyes wide, with Sasuke on top of him.

Sasuke flung back as though he had been burned.

" Naruto!" Said boy didn't stop screaming, soon he began to thrash about, his arms and legs flailing. Sasuke went to go grab him, but seeing Sasuke only made it worse. Naruto began to scream more, so hard that he began to cough up blood.

Naruto was scared, so scared. When he saw Sasuke he saw a killer, a strange face, a familiar face, a friend, a foe, but over all he saw someone to fear, his body and mind were screaming.

_**Get away! Get away!**_ But he couldn't seem to do anything but scream and flail around pitifully.

Guilt racked through Sasuke at the raw fear in Naruto's eyes. He had screwed up. Again. Even after actually getting a second chance with the kitsune, he had managed to screw up royally. Sasuke knew how delicate Naruto was now, yet he had attacked him over something so small as a mug? It was ridiculous.

Trying to get to Naruto, Sasuke noticed how the blond teen was bleeding. There was a cut on his cheek, a large shard of glass embedded into his tan flesh, as well as multiply cuts and pieces of glass in his palms, from flailing his arms.

He had to hurry at this rate Naruto would be beyond help.

Slowly, and cautiously Sasuke approached Naruto.  
" Naruto?" Sasuke spoke softly, even if the smaller teen couldn't hear him.

" Sh, it's okay Naruto it's ok." He continued to whisper, as he got closer. The screaming lowered slightly, but not much. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was due to lack of oxygen or his ministrations to he continued.

" It's ok Naru, sh, it's ok, I'm here, I'm sorry. I'll be good." Sasuke slowly inched his way forward, until he was in front of Naruto.

" Sh, it's ok, I'm here. I'm sorry." Naruto's screams were getting weaker, and his movements were slowing. Though some blood continued to poor out of the corners of his mouth.

With the utmost care Sasuke gently pulled Naruto onto his lap.

" Sh, it's ok, it's ok. Calm down. I'm here. I won't hurt you anymore." Sasuke kept repeating this as he placed Naruto's head into the crook of his neck, and as he weaved his hand through the shorter teens blond hair.

" I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never hurt you again."

......................................................................................................................................................................

me- sorry it took so long to update =3 but I not only updated this but akogareyearning to! ;3 and in the same week!

Itachi- woopy freakin doo, now how about sayonara goodbye?

me-....mep..

itachi- you are planning on updating that to..riiiiight?

me- c'mon! Your so mean! I have to prepare for yullen week!

Itachi-your just procrastinating

me-......................


	4. Day 3

_A/N- Well..... :**cough:** I suppose I have some explaining to do... It's been officially a year since I updated this story..... It's only thanks to-_

_**notperfectXbutXhonestcritc**_

_That I updated at all! _

_..._

It had been two days since the indecent with Naruto. Forty-eight hours of strait ass kissing to get the blond to relax around him once again. Though the blond hadn't seemed to remember much, he was still extremely tense and obviously upset by Sasuke's presence. Not that the Uchiha didn't blame him, but still, he could wish Naruto had forgotten _everything_ about the other day and its events.

Unfortunately he hadn't and now Sasuke was doing his best to gain back the favor of the other. This of course meant extremely soft, gentle speech, light, hesitating touches and gestures, as well as providing the younger boy with lots of sweets. That seemed to work the best, though the other two certainly helped.

Now Naruto had forgotten almost everything about the other day, his brain not able to retain long periods of information. Not only that but Naruto's view of him had lightened, instead of Sasuke, the scary older teen that hurt him, he saw Sasuke as the icky man who had lots of sweet treats.

It was an improvement right?

But he hadn't had time to ponder over it as he heard Naruto stir in the other room. Picking himself up off the couch, where he had slept for the past few nights, like a bad husband would, he made his way to the blond.

Moaning lightly said blond gazed up at him though hazed eyes.

"Good morning Naruto." The blond was quite.

"You hungry?"

Still no response. Not that Sasuke had been expecting any, it was just... This house was so quiet without Naruto's constant chatter. When they had been teens, Naruto had visited him often, filling the once silent house with enough noise for the both of them. And even though Sasuke had never admitted it, he had enjoyed the warmth the other provided. Said warmth was gone, and _this _Naruto was like an empty shell of his former self. Sasuke's eyes darkened as he made his way over to the other. He knelled lightly by his side, helping lift the blond into a sitting position. Naruto was like dead weight in his arms and didn't provide any assistance or form of acknowledgment as Sasuke carried him to the couch.

"You want something for breakfast, hn?" Naruto didn't answer, and Sasuke laid him on the worn couch before turning on the TV. Some form of cartoon came on, gaining Naruto's full attention.

Sasuke left to cook breakfast and came back shortly with an omelet. Naruto took no notice, even as Sasuke sat besides him.

"Naruto?" The blond didn't respond. "Naruto?" he tried again. With no response he sighed, and used the remote to turn off the TV. Startled Naruto looked over to him with wide eyes.

Suddenly the blonds eyes narrowed, catching Sasuke off guard, before Naruto smashed the plate of food out of Sasuke's hand onto the floor. The omelet splattered into a yellow gooey mess all over the carpet.

Caught off guard it took Sasuke a few moments to collect himself.

Naruto had never, _ever_, shown such aggressive behavior before. It was odd Naruto showed much emotion at all, besides amusement and sometimes even a troublesome curiosity, like the moment he had taken to sticking pancakes to the ceiling.

Sasuke glared lightly at the other boy, unable to be truly mad at the other boy because he had finally started showing some signs of progress.

"Naruto, what did you do?" The blond just continued to glare at him, blue eyes hard.

"Do you know what you did?" Again the blond did not respond. Sasuke lightly grabbed the other boys wrist, pulling him down to the floor, pointing to the mess the he had made.

"Do you see what you did? You made a mess Naruto, a big mess." Naruto looked to the ground gaze softening. Sasuke mentally cheered.

"You do not waste food, you hear me? Now I have to clean up this mess,and that makes me sad. Do you like making me sad?" Speaking simply, tone soft but firm, Sasuke eyed Naruto as the other boy began to look guilty.

Yes, yes! Emotion! Sasuke got giddy.

Suddenly Naruto pointed somewhere, and Sasuke looked over to see it was the TV.

"The TV?" Naruto didn't reply. Sasuke was quiet a few moments before understanding.

"Were you upset I turned off the TV?" Not responding, Naruto instead looked over to the ground where his breakfast now laid.

"Look Naruto," Sasuke tapped at Naruto's chin to gain his attention. "You can't do things like that when you're angry."

'Yeah like you're one to talk Uchiha,' the elder teen thought to himself.

"When you're upset you have to use your words." Naruto didn't seem to understand. The raven haired teen elaborated.

"Words Naruto, words." he pointed to his lips while saying so, but Naruto became uninterested and instead looked over to the TV.

Sasuke sighed before turning the TV back on and placing Naruto back up on the couch.

Sasuke then proceeded to clean up and remake breakfast.

It was nearly noon when someone knocked on Sasuke's door. Surprised he had a potential guest Sasuke looked over to Naruto, who was laying on the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling. Seeing as the blond was okay, Sasuke proceeded to open up the door, only to see Shikamaru Nara standing there, uninterested look on his face.

"Yo." The lazy ninja took out a smoke, lighting it, before placing it between his chapped lips. Sasuke look disgusted but didn't comment on it.

"Hn, you need something?" Shikamaru just shrugged.

"I did, or at least I thought I did. I was told by the Hokage to give you two daily checkups. She informed you already, right?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, remembering the busty old lady saying something like that.

"Yes, I do believe she mentioned something like that. Weren't you supposed to be here two days ago?" Shikamaru, blew out some smoke, causing Sasuke to glare.

"Though it's troublesome I'll explain it to you, but don't you think you should invite me in first?"

Sasuke just scoffed, hand flicking up with inhuman speed, knocking the cigarette out of Shikamaru's hand. He stomped on the offending item, looking over to Shikamaru with a small smirk.

"Be my guest."

And with that Sasuke turned and walked back inside, leaving Shikamaru to follow.

Soon the two had seated themselves in the kitchen.

It was silent for a few moments before Shikamaru finally spoke.

"Well to start off, I was only officially told of my new assignment yesterday. What I'm going to be doing is visiting you two just about everyday to make sure your not getting into trouble and to check on Naruto's progress. The thing is if anythings wrong and I don't notice, I loose my ability to spawn any children." Sasuke rose a brow.

"What I mean is Tsunade's going to chop of my balls if I don't make sure Uzamaki is in tip top shape." Sasuke blanched a little bit at how blunt Shikamaru was.

"This will go on until Naruto is deemed safe and stable. As troublesome as it is, the Hokage deems it necessary, and though troublesome, I do plan to one day father some brats of my own. So lets make this as painless as possible."

Sasuke sighed, "That's not too bad I suppose."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Well let's get this over with, show me where Naruto does all his business and where he is now so I can shove off. I have a guest coming over in a bit." Both standing, the youngest Uchiha guided Shikamaru around.

Sasuke brought them down the hall, opening a door before entering the room.

"This is where he sleeps?" Sasuke nodded, watching as Shikamaru made his way through the room. The lazy teen seemed to be mentally noting some things before he turned to the other teen.

"First off, does he sleep with you?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the comment, catching the hint behind Shikamaru's words.

"No." He grit out. "We did for the first night so I could make sure he didn't have any sort of fits and that he was well adjusted to his new surroundings. Ever since then I have taken my place on the couch." Shikamaru nodded.

"Well first off, I think you may need some toddler siding for the bed. In his original room Tsunade said he'd had nightmares at times, and that there were some nights that he would toss and turn violently, landing himself on the floor."

Sasuke seemed unsettled by the thought of Naruto's nightmares, but laid it in the corner of his mind for a later date.

"Anyway, it would probably also prove useful if he woke up before you so he doesn't get anywhere and cause trouble."

The thought of the other morning with the lube frittered in Sasuke's mind.

"Also, you have some pretty sharp objects in here." Shikamaru gestured to some stuff on Sasuke's dressers.

"You should put those somewhere out of his reach just in case." Sasuke nodded.

The next place the two headed to was the bathroom. Shikamaru gave it a quick look over.

"Well first off you should lay an adhesive mat on the bottom of your tub so you don't risk any slips. You should also buy some childproof locks for your cabinets so he can't get into any chemicals or dangerous objects." The Uchiha almost blanched. It had never occurred to him that Naruto could kill himself with the ordinary household items he had. The blond could have easily taken to eating some pneumonia instead of the lube the other day. Thank god he hadn't but if he had... The teen didn't even want to think about it. Silently grateful for Shikamaru's guidance Sasuke nodded, urging him on.

"Another thing, you should put your razor somewhere high up, cause letting it lay in the shower is just asking for trouble." Yet another thing that had never occurred to him.

After that Sasuke and Shikamaru went over a few more rooms, such as the kitchen and dining room. Shikamaru expressed all of his concerns, and Sasuke listened intently, noting down all the other teen had to say. Finally the lazy teen asked to see Naruto. Without any hesitation Sasuke guided the other ninja to his living room where Naruto sat on the floor by the TV. Enraptured by the film he was watching Naruto didn't notice as the other two entered the room until Shikamaru called his name. Responding to the sound of another voice, not his actual name, Naruto looked over to Shikamaru.

A hand ruffled his hair casually.

"Hey Naruto, What've you been up to?" The blond didn't respond and instead looked up at the other teen, eyes dull. Shikamaru just smiled.

"It looks like his hair is a bit greasy Uchiha. You given him a bath recently?" Sasuke hoped he wasn't blushing as he shook his head negatively. Shikamaru seemed more amused then upset by this.

"Ch, You serious? You've already had him for 4 days, you trying to grow some sort of Fungi in his hair or something?" Sasuke, slightly offended, lightly narrowed his eyes, a small pout forming on his lips.

"Of course not. Its just.... It hasn't come up." The excuse was half-assed, and both boys knew that wasn't the real reason. Shikamaru, completely aware of Sasuke's discomfort with seeing Naruto naked, went to drop the subject when another thought occurred to him.

"Wait a second... Does that mean you haven't changed his cloths either?" Naruto had turned back to the TV, uninterested in the other teens conversation, as Sasuke blushed embarrassed.

"I've changed his cloths..." Sasuke paused, not quite knowing how to word the rest. "I just haven't changed his boxers." He trailed of, the end almost a whisper. As blunt as he was Shikamaru replied right away.

"You do realize now that you're taking care of him you're also required to do all the nitty gritty stuff as well right? Which includes bathing, changing cloths, and even helping him go to the bathroom right?" Sasuke stiffened, overwhelmed at Naruto's dependence of others. He'd known about the bathroom thing, but thankfully Naruto seemed to know enough to just about do that himself. Sasuke had to guide him to the bathroom and what not, Naruto not even realizing he had to go to the bathroom, but he always turned away leaving Naruto to do his business when it came down to it.

Shikamaru sighted suddenly dropping the topic and once again patting Naruto's head to gain his attention.

"Sasuke been taking care of you buddy?" Both Shikamaru and Sasuke were surprised when Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Sasuke walked over quickly and knelled next to Naruto. He pointed to himself once he had the blond's attention.

"Sasuke. Sasuke." The young Uchiha continued motioning to himself, and Naruto's eyes widened slightly. The blond suddenly lifted his hand and ran it over Sasuke's left cheek sloppily, running over Sasuke's eye lid and bumping against the Uchiha's nose.

Startled, Sasuke froze as Naruto explored his face, the younger teens hand warm and very lightly calloused from years training. After a moment or two Naruto's hand dropped and he looked over to Shikamaru once more. The other teen stared back lightly, looking over to the Uchiha on the floor, and then back at Naruto.

Sasuke sat there, stunned at Naruto's possible recognition of him.

"Looks like you taking in Naruto wasn't a total waste." Shikamaru chuckled, thrilled. Sasuke just nodded lightly, soft gaze on Naruto who had gone back to blankly staring at the TV.

"Well it looked like I've spent too much time here, I'm gonna be late." Shikamaru muttered, walking towards the door.

"Temari's gonna cut off my balls if I don't get back in time." Sasuke smirked as he followed behind Shikamaru.

"Seems like a lot of people want to do that lately." He stated watching as the Nara began to make his way down the street. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe someones trying to tell me kids are too much trouble after all."

Shrugging the other black haired teen responded.

"Maybe, or maybe they're just so wonderful that someone up there is making you work extra hard to have them."

Shikamaru stopped walking, stunned, before turning to look at Sasuke. Sasuke tensed, absolutely surprised by the sincerity of the smile on Shikamaru's face.

"You know what Uchiha... You aren't half bad." With that Shikamaru shot off, leaving Sasuke behind stunned.

The Uchiha was almost completely out of his, disbelieving, that he, Sasuke Uchiha, had made somebody smile like that. The thought itself was strange and Sasuke hadn't even noticed he had walked back into the living room and seated himself on the couch until he leaned back on it's soft cushions.

He had conversed with Shikamaru like friends would, a bit like old buddies, not as if Sasuke had betrayed them all. Not only that, but like Naruto and he had once upon a time. The thought of it jolted Sasuke. Maybe he could live in this village, and not just for Naruto. Though that would always be his main reason, he mulled, running his fingers through his hair sighing. Maybe, just maybe, he could make a living here, with friends?

Maybe that was just a bit too optimistic a thought and he was over thinking the whole exchange? It wouldn't surprise him, thinking back to his years of isolation and mental instability after leaving Konoha so long ago. God he felt old. When was the last time he'd truly bee himself? He couldn't remember and didn't get a chance to as he suddenly jolted as a pressure made itself known on his lap.

Slightly uncomfortable Naruto adjusted his head on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke's eyes softened, though he didn't smile.

He lifted Naruto's head and placed a pillow on his thighs to make the blond more comfortable. Naruto looked up at him through his bangs after laying his head down once more.

"Hm?" Sasuke murmured, running his long pale fingers through Naruto's hair. He reveled in the texture of it, wishing he could bury his nose in it and just drift into a deep sleep.

And maybe when he woke up this would all be a dream.

Just a dream.

_ A/N- Hopefully the next update will be soon! Thanks again to **notperfectXbutXhonestcritc **You're awesome! :3_


End file.
